


那不勒斯后传（九）

by ruoshuishenhan



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuishenhan/pseuds/ruoshuishenhan





	那不勒斯后传（九）

“必须消灭它。”翻看资料后，公爵作出决定，“从资料可以看出变异狂鲨越来越狂暴，等我们回来不知道它还会不会惧怕哨声，先下手为强。”

军舰上的大炮被换成投石车，三艘军舰载着无数毒鱼，在若干捕鱼船的簇拥下，驶入大海。

目标很快出现，摸约八九米长，它似乎很聪明，对投掷而来的毒鱼视而不见，专注于船上的活人。

海洋生物在大海里有着天然优势，僵持中一艘渔船被撞翻，其他船上的人拼命吹起哨子才将鲨鱼赶走，救起落水的船员。

李斯特见此情景，跳到一艘渔船上，站在船头，命令船只离开大部队。这艘落单的渔船自然获得了青睐，目标以极快的速度奔袭而来，并在即将靠近的时候跃出水面，张开血盆大口妄图吞食李斯特。

只见李斯特迅速蹲下，举起手中的长矛用力往上一刺，目标被划出一个大口，受伤后动作明显迟缓，在军舰和渔船的围追堵截下，丧命于鱼叉之下，此时太阳已经落山。

目标终于完全现出原形，是一条八九米长的变异大白鲨，“快走！”公爵当机立断下令返航，这条鲨鱼太小，难以撞沉军舰，所以变异狂鲨另有其鲨，天黑不适合海上作战。

“快看那里！”返航过程中，突然有人喊道，舰队后方的水下出现大片的阴影，一座山似的怪物跃出水面，砸在一艘军舰上，军舰随即被砸沉。变异狂鲨出现了，体积足有一艘军舰那么大。

随着一声令下，所有船只四散开去。变异狂鲨的速度实在太快，几艘渔船被直接吞没，它张嘴的同时吞入不少毒鱼，只是不知道毒性什么时候能起效。

变异狂鲨又一次腾空跃起，掀起的巨浪撞的军舰剧烈摇晃。占尽优势的变异海洋生物露出小半截身体直直撞向公爵所在的军舰。

即将接触的前夕，变异狂鲨突然转弯，军舰依然被擦到，螺旋桨受损失去动力。变异狂鲨在不远处胡乱扑腾，几分钟后又作势要撞向军舰。

咳咳，果然控不住，李斯特捂住滴血的右眼，以最快的速度解下船上的快艇，开足马力驶向远方，变异狂鲨为了摆脱控制，追来试图杀死令它难受的施术者。

毒性终于发作，变异狂鲨的速度渐渐变慢，死前还不忘一个甩尾。快艇被大浪掀飞，与李斯特一同落水的还有追着公爵上了快艇的鞠喵。

李斯特消耗了过多的精神力，把小猫托上救生圈后，就闭上眼昏昏欲睡，很快松手滑入水中。

小猫也跟进水里，可一只猫怎么能拉起一个人呢？眼睁睁看着李斯特往下沉，鞠喵眼中闪过和李艺彤在一起的点点滴滴，那个混蛋虽然很喜欢在床上欺压她，但每次用指尖征服前，她总是会说爱她，会永远保护她。因着绝顶无法回应，可她心里早已回答无数遍：我也爱你，会保护你，永远。

在不断的人工呼吸和胸口按压下，李斯特躺在木板上吐着水恢复意识，眼前是鞠婧祎放大的脸，“青韦，你能变人了？”做出回答的只有急切的吻。

再一次醒来的时候，李斯特已经躺在床上，随从都对橘猫赞不绝口，要不是猫拼命地叫，不知道什么时候才能找到公爵大人。

那是当然，我的小猫可是上天赐给我的宝贝，没有什么能比的上她，李斯特暗暗地想。

海上的生活很无聊，当然李斯特可不这么觉得，撸猫这么快乐，怎么会无聊呢？

这不公爵又开启了愉快的撸猫日常，先用几只手指在猫咪头部缓缓按摩，然后双手拖住猫咪的头用大拇指按摩猫咪的两腮，来回写“一”字，由于腮部是猫咪的敏感部位，鞠喵显然很舒适，主动露出肚皮。李斯特顺手拿起梳子顺毛，一天很快过去。

这天处理完杂事，李斯特莫名其妙被盐了，鞠喵不但甩头拒绝还烦躁的上嘴，看着手指上的一圈牙印，李斯特不明所以，只能暂时放弃撸猫。

从别人口中得知嗜睡还大量喝水是猫咪发情期的症状，李斯特找了几根棉签打算给橘猫解决下生理需求。

房间里的小猫正前腿呈划船状，肚子在地上来回蹭，被摸了几下尾巴还踏步似的来回蹬腿。察觉到有人的时候，猫儿受惊一般窜到床下不肯出来。跟着爬到床下，好话说尽，李斯特才得以把发抖的小猫抱出来，不合时宜的敲门声响起。

把橘猫放在躺椅上，李斯特以最快的速度处理完事情，回到房间。猫不见了，只有女王大人蜷缩着躺在椅子上，身体微微颤抖，暴露在外的雪白肌肤透着粉红。鞠婧祎还在与情欲做着斗争，李斯特已经握住她的手，轻啄薄唇。

阳光洒在鞠婧祎绝美的侧颜上，李斯特望着这张明艳动人的脸庞，心动加速，女王大人太美了，想要狠狠疼爱她。还在犹豫的时候，李斯特感觉自己的手被牵引着来到胸前那片柔软，压下去的瞬间，触感极佳。

在李斯特的爱抚之下，鞠婧祎感觉身体如一团烈火似的燃烧，飘上了云端一般，她双手难耐的拽着椅子上的皮革，指尖出因为用力而泛着白皙，起初她还轻咬着嘴唇，极力忍隐着，可被发情期笼罩的她格外敏感，被触碰的地方更是带给她加倍的刺激感，这种感受让她无法继续隐忍，一声声破碎的呻吟从她口里溢出，光洁的额头和小巧的鼻子上已沁上了一层细腻的汗珠，濡湿的碎发胡乱的黏在额头上。

作乱的双手突然撤离，女王大人来不及抱怨，衣物就被快速扒去，舌头从脖颈开始下滑，沿着酥胸，下腹，大腿，一点点滑进羞人的私处。温热的舌头碰触到花核，鞠婧祎脑子一片空白，下意识的想要合上腿，结果不但没能如愿，双腿还被架到扶手上，灵舌慢条斯理地扫过她那里的每一处软肉，两片花瓣被手指拨开，舌头探入花穴一下一下撩拨。

私处被迫向爱人完全张开，看着心爱的人跪在地上，埋首两腿之间爱怜地吮吸挑弄身体最敏感的部位，鞠婧祎能感觉到灵魂也因为她的每一下舔弄而颤抖，情欲被尽数唤醒，她已经无法思考。

热潮袭来，鞠婧祎只觉得小腹一阵抽搐，大量热流顺着那羞人的部位缓缓下流，她媚眼如丝的凝视着李斯特。不够，体内的欲望只是稍稍褪去一点点。

“阿卡，难受……”现在的鞠婧祎真的像一只小猫在撒娇一般，眼中带泪，整个人看起来茫然无助，一副等待狠狠蹂躏的可怜模样。

“哪里难受？是这里吗？”把鞠婧祎抱到床上，李斯特坏心眼的碰上她的乳尖，“又或许是这里?”李艺彤的指尖一路往下移，指腹轻轻滑过吹弹可破的肌肤经过腹部、肚脐，移动到她的秘密花园。双腿又被分开，暴露出迷人的花穴。

着迷般地看着女王大人因为自己的爱抚而变得饥渴难耐，李斯特也没让欲火焚身的人等太久，两指并拢插入小穴开始律动，内里还是那么温暖又紧致，每一次抽出，总是带着丰沛的液体。

“不要……”甬道紧紧绞着手指，鞠婧祎咬着下唇，那双漂亮的眼睛如同蒙上一层雾气，水汽朦胧的直直望着李斯特。

双腿无助的抖动，花穴里传来的快感让鞠婧祎无法抑制的蠕动着身子，拼命想要挣脱开来，身子却被紧紧压着，不能动弹，只能任由着快感将她淹没，在她花穴内肆虐的手指还慢慢的加快速度。

噗呲噗呲的水声勾动她的神经，鞠婧祎的手紧紧揪住身上人的衣服，双腿下意识地缠在李斯特腰间，张开双唇大口大口地喘着气，无力地娇吟着承受李斯特给予的一切，小穴酥酥麻麻，全身随着颠簸的汹涌浪潮来回起伏。

内壁开始收缩的时候，李斯特让手指整根浸没，全力抽送。很快，在这狂风骤雨般的抽插中，体内累积的快感终于爆发，鞠婧祎绷紧身子剧烈抽搐，被体内的手指送上眩晕的巅峰。

后来女王大人翻了个身选择趴在床头给自己省力，贪婪地享受李斯特给的一波又一波摄人心魂的快感。那是一种无法表达的愉悦，所有的重心和知觉都集中在下面那一处，每一根神经都被进进出出的手指牵动。

这场欢爱持续到傍晚，鞠婧祎瘫软在爱人怀里，剧烈喘着气，仿佛全身力气都被抽干了一样，终是沉沉的睡了过去。


End file.
